


Distractions

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Although I can’t write kissing, F/M, Jane - Freeform, Kissing, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Wow it’s me again unfortunately, i need to give this a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma is reminded too much of what happened to her sister and Paul helps her look for a distraction





	Distractions

Emma had been tired the past few days, whenever Paul saw her she had a cup of coffee in her hands, even the shitty coffee from Beanies that she despised so much.   
She had been getting most of her sleep on car trips to the shops and home from work. She would shut her eyes or sometimes just stare absently out the window in the passengers seat.   
Sometimes longer trips felt a bit lonely with no one to talk to but he appreciated that she was finally catching up on sleep.   
His parents always told him that when he was a child and couldn’t get to sleep they would put him in the car and drive around until he did. Maybe that was why she fell asleep so quickly when they drove, he had purposely been taking longer routes just to give her a few extra moments of rest.   
When they pulled up at the stop lights he tilted his head to look at her. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hands were clutched around his jacket which she had been using like a blanket.   
She blinked open her tired eyes, staring at Paul but not saying anything.   
“Still tired?” He asked.   
“Lights green,” she pointed out.   
Paul looked back at the road, he was about to put his foot down on the pedal when another car sped past from the opposite lane. “Shoot!” Paul exclaimed, halting for a second. “Wow, what’d that guy think he was doing?” Paul drove through the lights more hesitantly, slowly picking up speed again. “Talk about bad drivers,” he scoffed. “He could’ve hit us.”   
He heard Emma shift in her seat and glanced over. She was hunched over in her seat, his jacket pushed to the floor. Her legs were in crooked angles like she was trying to stand up and walk. She was pulling at her seatbelt, trying to get it off like it was strangling her, she was gasping for air as if she couldn’t get enough.  
Paul pulled over the second he could, stopping the car altogether. “Em! Are you okay?”   
Emma’s skin had gone completely pale, her breaths were shallow and ragged and she couldn’t seem to hear him.  
Paul reached across and undid her seatbelt, she took in a deep breath, gasping like she had just been resuscitated.   
“Hey, are you with me?”  
Emma put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. “Shit, oh fuck.”   
“Are you breathing?”   
“Yeah. I’m breathing. I’m just, oh shit,” she wiped her forehead. “Wow! That guy was a shitty driver!” She exclaimed, straightening her posture. Her eyes were wide and her chest was rising and falling very quickly. She wasn’t going back to sleep.   
“Yeah, he drove a red light.”   
“Hah, wow,” she panted. “He really could’ve hit us.”   
“Oh shit- are you?” His breath caught in his throat. “I forgot about Jane, do you need to get out of the car?”   
Emma slumped onto the car door, smiling and laughing almost deliriously. She was completely out of breath. “No, I’m good. I’m fine, let’s just get home. Yeah? It’s not that far.”   
“Would you like to walk?” He offered. “I can even carry you if you want.”   
Emma shook her head, batting her hand to wave off his idea. “I just got really caught up in it, like, the memory. It’s okay though. I’m not thinking about it.”   
Paul cautiously began to drive again, watching her for any sign of panic.   
“Were you like, in the crash?” He asked before quickly biting his tongue. “No! I mean you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I hope I’m not prying.”   
“It’s almost hard to tell at this point,” Emma gave a quiet, awkward chuckle as if she was worried Paul would laugh at her. “I don’t think I was but I remember it so vividly, I had nightmares for months and months.”  
“Yeah, I understand that.”   
“It’s just that it’s always so much worse than you think it is, when you hear the news, but then when you actually learn what actually happened...I just think about it a lot.” Her sentences weren’t quite coherent.  
He nodded, listening to her breathing grow calm again. “We’re home now, feel any better?” He asked as he pulled up into their parking spot. He opened his door but she stayed buckled in, staring out the front window as if she no longer had the energy to keep on going.   
He hurried out of the car and around to her side, opening her door and pulling her out of her seat. He held her in his arms, carrying her to the front door.  
“Thanks, Paul,” she mumbled,   
“Do you wanna talk about it at all? Or would you rather I try and distract you?”   
“Definitely distract me,” she pleaded.   
“I can work something out, just give me two seconds,” he struggled to unlock the front door as he held her but refused to set her down. He hugged her tighter to his chest until he finally managed to open the door.   
“Distractions, I can do that, hm,” he scanned their home for anything he could throw her way.   
Then he looked down, she was looking back up at him. Their faces were only inches apart.   
Some sort of unspoken message passed between them and he laid her down on the couch and crawled on top of her, leaning in to kiss her peach lips.   
He could feel the tenseness in her body loosen up and she moved in further, wrapping her arms around his back as it grew more passionate without warning.   
They broke apart for a second, Emma looked surprised. “Wow,” she huffed.   
Paul slipped a hand under the small of her back and rolled over, pulling her over onto his chest.  
“Good wow or bad wow?”   
“Good wow,” Emma rested her head on Paul’s shoulder. “It helped. Let’s just not do any more driving today.” She shut her eyes and she was nearly off to sleep again. He wrapped his arms over her protectively as she slowly and properly drifted off to sleep. “You’re good at distractions, Paul.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole ass 3 other fics today but I just didn’t like any of them but like if u do want Hidgens dad content they are there  
> Anyways I fully need to stoP for like five seconds I may be going a bit overboard w all of this


End file.
